herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagito (Luck)
Nagito Komaeda was a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Luck **Exactly as it sounds. There is no good or bad luck, as all luck is simply that. Rolls are rather 1 or 12. Items: * Iron Man Gauntlet (Out of Charge) * Coin * Baton (Broken in final moments.) Personality *Easy going *Nervous *Creative Background Nagito's life isn't exactly exciting. He grew up as an adopted child, found a job at the MCF as a guard, and took it. He may or may not have a twin brother which he forgot about (for the best, since his brother despised mutations). Storyline Season 3 Nagito has been involved in numerous fights throughout his time at MCF, including the raid by Klavier Gavin, where he contributed exactly nothing. He has managed to shoot Barnham various times accidentally, as well as slip up and knock out Ann various times with his Baton. Season 4 Nagito got into a fight with Barnham after entering Clover's secret lab which held an extremely valuable material inside. He tried to take the material thinking it was safe in the hero's hands, but ended up being noticed when he tried to procure it. Barnham trashed through the room furiously, forcing Nagito to try and take Barnham down. Through multiple strokes of luck, Nagito managed to defeat Barnham by using the wood from the desks he destroyed to harm him enough to make him drop his sword. Using the sword he cut off his arm, and incapacitated him. He dealt with Clover shortly afterwards. He decided to leave the material there, expecting some sort of alarm to be in place, taking Barnham's negation chestplate and leaving after healing them with Sonia blood and cuffed to the pipes in the room. He then attempted to fool Barnham's 'lie detector' by swallowing a piece of the armour. Nagito headed in as usual to the facility, with Barnham quickly putting him in a cell. Nagito attempted to feign no knowledge of the incident, trying to make Barnham believe it was a shapeshifter and not himself by fabricating a story of him being assaulted. Barnham got suspicious, falling back on Aura's ability to mind read to check him. She quickly realised she could not, exposing his act. In an attempt to mediate the situation Nagito shat himself mid-questioning to remove the small negation radius, making him able to move and speak freely (since he was under Aura's control). He tried to defend himself, with Barnham cutting him with the sword as he was backed into the corner. Luckily enough, the sword was out of negation fluid. Nagito listed off how he was scared of Barnham and how he felt mistreat, and Barnham forgave him for cutting off his arm.. somehow (luck). Nagito also got romantically engaged with Celia through some sort of luck, even going to the point of breaking her out of jail when she was arrested. Due to this act Nagito hasn't visited the police since, struggling for money due to his non-existent salary. He ended up finding a card to an underground gambling ring, and found a willing participant to help him win big cash. Through a lot of luck they managed to win big on a game called 'One Poker' against a business man, gaining him and Bigby Wolf 60k each. They parted ways immediately after. Death Nagito was later called in by November to help gather information about the Mayor's building. He ended up attacking Murdock, mistaking him for a mugger trying to steal from Bigby Wolf. He was tasked afterwards with helping Zell Dincht and Bigby break Zell's mother out of jail. They broke into the precinct, entered the catacombs, and found Zell's Ma. A fight ensues with Samurai Jack, with Bigby being knocked out, leg blown off. The group makes it to the rooftop, meeting with Jessica Jones, taking down multiple guards on top. During the encounter, guards surround the building, making escape on foot almost impossible if they know they're still there. So, Jessica jumps away with Zell on her back, who was nearly killed due to a grenade explosion and stab to the chest. Nagito, Zell's Mom, and Bigby all remain on the roof. Zell's Mom uses her power to make the group seem invisible long enough for the soldiers that check the roof to leave. Nagito decides it's his duty to save both of them, given one is knocked out, and the other was the one they came to rescue. Nagito carries Ma on his back, scaling the building. He loses grip multiple times, pipes come loose, until his final option is to break the fall to try and make sure Ma is alright. He does so, surviving with 2 hp. Ma convinces Nagito that she needs help to escape. Nagito gets up, smacking his fist into his broken bones in an attempt to temporarily set them. He does so with his luck, gaining 8 hp for the moment. Nagito throws a grenade over the four story building with his luck, setting multiple explosions off in the direction opposite of the two, lowering the guards in their area. Nagito takes down a guard, picks up a grenade off the grenade, and let's Ma escape. He goes back for Bigby. Nagito throws the grenade at the lower part of the building, setting off the grenades of the dead guards inside, making the building topple over on the side where Bigby is. Nagito isn't in a position to catch him as intended, opting to rather use his entire body to break Bigby's fall- resulting in his upper body being crushed, and his death. Trivia *Was originally an extra guard. *Nagito's final encounter was the same as his first, falling down a building. Category:Dead